El Libro de Muertos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Albus Potter le pide quedar en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, Scorpius Malfoy no tiene idea de cuáles son sus intenciones. Sólo espera que el chico sea rápido para poder marcharse lo antes posible del lugar más hortera del mundo mágico. Esta historia participa en el reto "La Tercera Generación" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más".


**EL LIBRO DE MUERTOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La Tercera Generación" **__del foro __**"Retos Harry Potter y más"**_

* * *

Si tuviera que definir el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié con una sola palabra, Scorpius Malfoy diría que es una horterada. Ni siquiera le gusta estar allí, pero por algún motivo que no acierta a comprender, Albus ha insistido en que queden en esa mesita tan cuca de la esquina, la que tiene el mantel con la puntilla un poco descosida y que permanece prácticamente oculta. Scorpius se siente bastante ridículo mientras se acomoda en las sillas diminutas y mira con mala cara a las parejitas que andan besuqueándose por todos lados. No es que Scorpius reniegue de los besos, pero realmente prefiere dedicarse a esas actividades en lugares más discretos e íntimos.

Cuando una sonriente camarera se acerca para preguntarle qué quiere tomar, Scorpius opta por una tila. La chica, que no es Madame Pudipié porque no tiene tropecientos años como la dueña del local, le mira con extrañeza. Todo el mundo que va allí pide té (si es que pide algo), pero Scorpius no es todo el mundo y, además, está empezando a tener serios problemas para controlar su mal carácter. Odia aquel lugar. Es una horterada y no quiere que sus amigos le vean allí porque, ¿qué dirán de él si ocurre lo impensable?

Tras diez minutos de espera, el joven brujo empieza a pensar que Albus le ha dado plantón. Es más, empieza a pensar que Albus se ha estado burlando de él y casi puede verlo a la salida del horrible saloncito, riéndose escandalosamente y señalándole con el dedo índice como si fuera uno de esos payasos de los circos muggles. Ciertamente Albus no es muy dado a hacer bromas, pero Scorpius está tan enfadado que no piensa con absoluta claridad. Se dice que lo mejor que puede hacer es largarse de allí justo cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Albus Potter envuelto en una túnica oscura y con su bufanda de Gryffindor enrollada en el cuello. En cuanto le localiza, sonríe y se acerca a él a buen paso.

—Antes de que digas nada, siento llegar tarde —Dice a toda velocidad. Está totalmente despeinado y tiene los ojos más verdes que nunca—. Rose me ha obligado a ir con ella a comprar plumas y pergamino y luego ha empezado a quejarse porque ha visto a su ex paseando con otra.

—Excusas —Scorpius hace un gesto impaciente con la mano—. Siéntate y terminemos con esto. Quiero largarme de aquí lo antes posible.

—¿Por qué? —Albus echa un vistazo a su alrededor y finge inocencia. Ya se ha quitado la bufanda y la ha dejado mal puesta sobre la mesa—. ¿No te gusta?

—No, Albus. No me gusta. Enséñame eso tan importante, anda. No sé por qué has querido que quedemos en este sitio. Si alguien nos ve, pensará que somos…

—¿Qué?

Albus sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere y se hace el tonto. Scorpius siente que le odia cuando se pone en ese plan. Recuerda los primeros días en Hogwarts, cuando no se caían demasiado bien, y se pregunta qué extraños motivos le impulsaron a ser su amigo.

—Idiotas y ñoños, Potter. Eso pensarán que somos.

—¿Y qué más da? Siempre dices que no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti.

—Eso es porque nunca me he visto en una situación como ésta. Pero vayamos al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme?

—¡Ah, sí!

Albus da un respingo y se las apaña para sacarse de la túnica un libro enorme y con las tapas muy gruesas en cuero negro. No hay nada escrito en la portada y Scorpius mira al otro chico en busca de una explicación.

—Es un álbum de fotos —Explica mientras comienza a pasar las hojas. Scorpius vislumbra las fotografías inmóviles de un montón de gente vestida de forma anticuada y su enfado va en aumento. ¿Por qué rayos querría él ver algo como aquello? De pronto, Albus se detiene en una hoja en concreto y señala uno de los retratos—. Mira, Scorpius, es igual que tú.

Albus tiene razón. El chico de la foto debe tener más o menos su edad y, aunque está en blanco y negro, es obvio que tiene el pelo rubio. Está sentado en una silla, vestido con un traje oscuro con corbatín, chaleco y camisa blanca, y tiene la cabeza un poco caída hacia un lado. Scorpius supone que al pobre chaval le tomaron esa fotografía a traición porque tiene los ojos cerrados y parece dormido.

—¿No es alucinante que hubiera un muggle que se pareciera tanto a ti? Creo que la foto es de finales del siglo XIX. Se me pusieron todos los pelos de punta en cuanto la vi.

—Hombre, Al. Este tipo se me parece muchísimo, pero tampoco es para ponerse así.

—¿Y si te digo que lo más curioso de la fotografía es que el chico está muerto?

Scorpius parpadea y vuelve a mirar al muggle. No puede contener el estremecimiento que le sacude el cuerpo y mira a Albus con pasmo absoluto.

—¡Anda ya!

—Es verdad. Tía Hermione dice que los muggles de esa época tenían por costumbre fotografiar a las personas una vez muertas. Ataviaban a los fallecidos con sus mejores galas, los colocaban en posición y les sacaban las fotos. A unos se las hacían tumbados, pero a otros los sentaban y todo. Mira ésta —Albus volvió a hojear el álbum y le mostró la imagen de una mujer que sostenía en brazos a un bebé—. Lo más seguro es que esta mujer se muriera en el parto. Y esta que…

—Albus —Scorpius sostuvo la mano del otro chico y agitó la cabeza—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo desagradable que es este álbum de fotos?

—Se llama Libro de Muertos.

—¿Qué?

—Que se llama Libro de Muertos. Y reconozco que puede ser desconcertante al principio, pero a mí me resulta muy curioso. No te imaginas la cara que se me quedó cuando vi al chico que se te parece tanto.

—Ya. Pues vaya sorpresa que me has dado, colega.

—¡Venga, Scorpius! No te enfades. Verte reflejado en un tipo muerto no es algo que pase todos los días.

—No, si hasta voy a tener que darte las gracias y todo.

Albus le sonríe y no se lo piensa dos veces antes de sacar del álbum la foto del doble de Scorpius y entregársela.

—¿Por qué no te la quedas? A lo mejor si investigas un poco descubres que ese chico era familia tuya.

—Yo no tengo familia muggle, Albus. Y además, ¿de qué serviría?

—Pues no sé, a mí me ha picado la curiosidad. Además, ¿quién te dice a ti que en la familia Malfoy no ha habido algún squib?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—O a lo mejor hasta era un brujo —Albus ignora el comentario del otro chico.

—¡Sí, venga ya! Un brujo que se muere y deja que le saquen fotografías unos muggles. ¡Qué te crees tú eso!

—¿Por qué no? A lo mejor a él le gustaba vivir lejos de la magia, vete tú a saber. Yo no creo que haya nada de malo en eso —Albus hace una pausa debidamente estudiada—. Y pensaba que tú tampoco.

Scorpius le mira de mala manera. Ha crecido sabiendo lo que ocurrió con su familia durante la guerra contra Voldemort y sus padres le han repetido una y otra vez que ese tipo estaba equivocado, pero de ahí a querer convivir con los muggles como si nada va mucho trecho.

—No mezcles las cosas, Potter. Sigue pareciéndome rarísimo que hayas encontrado esa foto. Además, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—¡Oh, fácil! —El chico vuelve a esbozar una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas—. Ya sabes que a mi abuelo Arthur le gusta coleccionar cosas de muggles. Pues bien, una vez mi tía Audrey le llevó a un mercadillo y de alguna manera dieron con el Libro de Muertos y decidieron comprarlo. A mi abuelo le encanta.

—Tu abuelo es muy raro, Albus.

—Dice que le gusta imaginarse cómo era la vida de las personas de las fotos. Se pregunta si utilizarían los aviones y los ordenadores y, aunque mi tía siempre le dice que esas cosas no existían en la época, él no le hace caso.

—Insisto. Tu abuelo es muy raro.

Albus sonríe y agita la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te la quedas?

Scorpius mira la foto. Le sigue pareciendo desagradable, pero empieza a sentir curiosidad. ¿Y si Albus tiene razón y ese chico era un Malfoy? ¿Y si se entera de alguna historia familiar apasionante? Lo más seguro es que el parecido físico no sea más que una coincidencia, pero no puede evitar tomar el retrato entre sus dedos.

—No pierdo nada guardándola en mi baúl, ¿no?

—Claro que no.

—Pues voy a investigar un par de cosas, a ver qué encuentro.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Hay algo extraño en los ojos de Albus. Algo que sólo Scorpius es capaz de entender. Correspondiendo a la sonrisa del otro chico, el joven Malfoy se guarda la foto con sumo cuidado.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre y cuando no insistas en que debemos quedar en el maldito Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié.

Albus se ríe y también procede a guardar el libro.

—No te hagas el difícil, Scorp. En el fondo te gusta venir aquí.

Scorpius Malfoy le dirige a su compañero una mirada poco amistosa y se pone en pie, contento por poder abandonar el sitio más hortera del mundo. Está dispuesto a intentar averiguar cosas sobre el muggle de la foto y le hace cierta ilusión que Albus vaya a estar a su lado en el proceso.

Será divertido.

**FIN**


End file.
